Maze
by Krylancelo
Summary: Griffith as a young child. Could his life have been a maze of tears and hardships even as a young boy? A small slip of the tounge makes Griffith think of what could be his path in life. Review it k?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue:  
  
It was a peaceful day in the southern reaches of Midland. Though the war was still raging on against the opposing kingdom, the people of a small village were relatively at peace with their current state of life.  
  
The fields were doing good, and the educational system that a representative of the king had set in place was working nicely. The people of Dorlam had little to fear, as their worries only went so far as to encompass the day to day mischief that a few straggly orphans could bring.  
  
Things were going well, but as life goes, all things must change. For no mere child can become an adolescent without their bodies becoming different. Just as no adolescent can improve to become an adult, the changes of life must cycle thorough each course, and one child will fully know such change must come.  
  
That young child in question, a boy that no mere person could really understand. Always trying to play with his "friends" only to find out that they only wanted him to be the scapegoat. This young boy was always the one who got into trouble, and yet he always seemed to be above it all. He ran to his own pace, smiled without a flaw, and over time would learn to be above everything he encountered.  
  
That young lad was named Griffth, and he was once again on his way through the main road of the kingdom. His parents had always told him to head south, because his family had recognition in that part of the kingdom. So that is where that boy headed, always in the company of others who knew nothing of what he really could be.  
  
Griffith was an orphan, as his parents had been killed in a attack against the opposing kingdom. The young lad was left alone, yet he still wanted to continue. He didn't know that his path was that of the castle. He only knew that his parents had always walked away from the cobblestones. They'd told him to fear the cobblestones, and that north wasn't the right path to take. It's such a pity that this boy would stop heeding the advice of those around him, especially after he witness their demise.  
  
This story is that of this boy, named Griffith, who struggles through his blinded pathway toward his never ending goal. "There is an end, but it's endless."  
  
Some were heard to remember him saying, a phrase that his mother had always told him. But in the wake of an endless journey, it is only natural for someone to stop and submit. So now it's time to learn, to delve deep into the young Hawk's mind. To learn his almost hidden thoughts, as a child learns and grows. His heart shaped as such a young age, so only one's illusions will thus remian.  
  
Krylancelo note:  
  
I don't know if anyone will read this, but I hope people like this and will be kind enough to review. It's my first Beserk fic, and it's only a prologue, so far..  
  
"There is an end, but it's endless" is from the ending song, at least on the full version. 


	2. Hunter's Pit

Griffith slowly regarded his surroundings. He had been caught unaware by a hunter's trap and was now stuck in a pit. This pit was covered in bones of animals that had been quickly cut down by some skilled person, and it also looked as if there were a few human bones in the mess as well.  
  
After a full hour of trying and trying to escape by scaling the dirt wall, little Griffith of 7 years old had finally given up. He did not have to be an adult to know that there was little hope of him being rescued, he already knew that no one in their right minds would stop to aid a straggly boy like he. Especially since he had lied to that village down the road, and got run out of town for being, what did they call him, a brat!  
  
The little snow blue blonde had decided that even if it was some maniac's trap that he'd most likely be safer with him that with some other animal that had just fallen into the pit. And if he wasn't mistaken, it was a fierce looking wolf.  
  
"Ummm. Nice wolf, don't notice me wolf, I can't be to healthy, huge...yellow eyed.... snarling wolf.." Griffith stammered as the wolf quickly set it's eyes on the boy and with a huge snarl, leaped to attack him.  
  
Griffith cowered in fear, thinking that today was his last. He didn't notice the wolf's pained cry, nor the blood that splattered upon his own face. None of these things did he become aware of untill a makeshift ladder was pushed into the pit and a tall, lanky man of 20 quickly scrambled down to survey the damage.  
  
"Hey, boy..." The hunter blinked slowly, his eyes taking in the whimpering Griffith, "or girl,... you alright?"   
  
Griffith slowly raised his head, and wiped the tears away that threatened to stain his face. His wide blue eyes took in the man in front of him... Dark brown hair, with odd looking green eyes, and a small, hastily trimmed beard lined the man's face.   
  
And then, before Griffith even knew what he was doing. He reached his hands out and gripped the man's shirt, and quietly demanded not to be outright killed.  
  
The hunter looked startled at the boy, yet quickly smiled. Cute boy, he thought, as he surveyed the child. Looks like a star was born the same day he was.   
  
Krylancelo: Not too bad, I say...   
  
I do not own Berserk, and I think this isn't to bad for my first Berserk fiction, now is it? 


	3. Entrance of home

It had been almost a hour since the incident in the trap, but the hunter still noticed the young boy looked tired, and none too trusting.  
  
"So, what's you name?" The hunter, named Grill asked as he tried to get the young boy to eat some meat.  
  
The young child slowly took in his surroundings. A dark wooded cabin with little more than a small fire in the center, and knives of all kinds hanging as decoration on the walls. The tow males were sitting quietly at a small, wooded table that matched the hue of the surrounding woods.   
  
The fire in the other room seemed to be the only warmth, and Griffith shivered as if bitten by some poisionis snake. "I'm G-Griffith..." He whispered, as the hunter's green eyes apraised the child.  
  
"Griffith, huh? And what's that weird necklace that you are cluching so tightly. A belith, perhaps?" He asked quietly, and Griffith didn't hear the last few words he uttered.  
  
"I don't know. Someone gave it to me, a while ago. Do you know what it it?" Griffith asked, his pale, blue, eyes wide and innocent.  
  
"I'm not sure enough to tell you, but my mother used to have one. She got lost one day and then my father went to look for her, and... well, that was a long time ago. Would you care to eat, Griffith?" Asked the hunter, yet his eyes seemed to loose some of their shine.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good!"  
  
Note:   
  
I'm bored enough to wonder why no one seems to like this one! It's short today and later if I write more, it's going to be longer.... Most likely, if people like it. Later readers! 


	4. Tease till breath

The hunter slowly watched Griffth as he ate the meal Grill had prepared. It was nothing special, but the boy seemed happy with it, and that was the reaction Grill had hoped for.  
  
"So, what were you doing all alone in such a dangerous place. Little wolf could have eaten you for dinner, you should be more careful. Traps are for hunting, not for you." Grill teased, his expression happier than it had been before.  
  
"I know... But, I just was so tired that I hadn't looked. I was just walking, sir." Griffth said, his blue eyes watching Grill's every movement as the two ate.  
  
Grill took a swig of his drink, then glared at the boy. "Where were your parents they should be watching you!" Grill said angrily, thinking about how his parent's had abandoned him.  
  
"There dead." Griffith whispered, as he stopped eating and looked over to the window. The woods were quiet, and small pellets of rain drops were falling outside.  
  
"Eh, dead? Mine just vanished. All because of that..." He whispered, looking at the belith with dread.  
  
"What's so special about that trinket of yours? Who gave it to you?"  
  
"An old woman. She said I'd be a king from it."  
  
Grill laughed heartily at the boy, and said, "You, such a scrawny little thing. A king! I think not!"  
  
"I'll-I'm to be king!"   
  
"Of the dead." Grill murmured, and Griffith's blood ran cold.  
  
"Of what?" He asked, his voice once again timid.  
  
Grill shook his head, not believing he had said that to a little kid. "Forget it, I've made you a bed. So go to sleep." 


	5. Listen, and Think

Griffith had listened and thought for a long time that night. He had listened to Grill's snores, his weird mumbling as he slept, and also to the howling wind that the small cabin's exterior couldn't dispel.   
  
Griffith sighed as he listened again to the snores of a man who had spoken so happily earlier, then it had all changed. Grill had become silent once dinner had passed, and almost all of Griffith's hopes had come crashing down.  
  
"He's like all the rest. He's just humoring me until he can get rid of me, like everyone else.  
  
It doesn't matter to them that I'm smart for my age, that even as a common born I can read and write, to them, to Grill-san, I'm just a kid who isn't fit to be anything else but a mere commoner."   
  
After a moment, Griffith smiled, then sighed.  
  
"They won't let me sleep, my nightmares. They all started when I got this." He whispered, as his small hand gripped the red beilith that resided under his shirt.   
  
"Will my destiny be laid out in pain and blood, just like my nightmares. Or will it be an old long, calm road, that that old woman seems to represent? I haven't paved a path for myself. If I'm to be king, having loyal subjects is a must for that title. My kingdom, it needs to have loyalty. Yes, loyalty, and I won't get it from being saved, you don't make friends or allies, by being the one they save. I'll have to make it as if something is greater for them, then the reward I can give at the moment…. But what?"   
  
Krylancelo note:  
  
Yep, it's short, I might combine it later on. If someone has any suggestions on how I could start him on his path that'd be appreciated, it's a writer's block for this right now. 


End file.
